ビーイング作品一覧 (2014)
1月1日 :藤原いくろう「quatre saisons series『Scenario de la saison –hiver-』」（インストアルバム）…BE ;1月8日 :矢島舞依「鼓動」（シングル）…6位、初動5600枚（計7700枚）、BE　★ ;1月15日 :Jumpin'「BYUUUN!」（シングル）…47位、初動1300枚（計1900枚）、BE :KIYO*SEN（大高清美 from カシオペア×川口千里）「CHOCOLATE BOOSTER」（インストアルバム）…88位、BE/ZA ;1月22日 :Mei「Mei's selection ON」（インストミニアルバム）…147位、BE ★ :Mei「Mei's selection OFF」（インストミニアルバム）…146位、BE ★ :BAND A「テレパC」（シングル）…62位、初動1100枚（計2000枚）、BE/PU :doa「WANTED」（アルバム）…45位、GZ ;1月29日 :YURIA×TWINZER「いつだってBROKEN HEARTは突然にやってくる」（シングル）…39位、初動2400枚（計3500枚）、BE/NO :森川七月「4 EVER」（アルバム）…GZ/DGO :SUMMER SOLSTICE「風に吹かれて」（シングル）…31位、初動3000枚（計4000枚）、BE/PU :近藤佳奈子「戦列のAmaranth」（シングル）…51位、初動1700枚（計2300枚）、BE ;2月5日 :Laufen「幻想花」（シングル）…85位、初動850枚（計1200枚）、BE ★ :BEREEVE「20th Anniversary -Back to that day-」（ベストアルバム）…65位、BE :Chicago Poodle「シナリオのないライフ」（シングル）…62位、GZ ;2月12日 :DISACODE「ARCO∞IRIS」（シングル）…28位、初動4000枚（計：5200枚）、BE/ZA　★ :新山詩織「今 ここにいる」（シングル）…39位、初動2000枚（計2900枚）、BE :杉山裕「東京熱帯魚」（シングル）…60位、初動1200枚（計1800枚）、BE :シュガーパレード「初雪」（シングル）…71位、初動950枚（計1400枚）、BE :SM☆SH「SM☆SH II」（アルバム）…15位、BE/ZA ;2月19日 :dolls「Count ZERO」（シングル）…10位、初動15000枚（計17500枚）、BE/PU ★ :ORANGE PORT「with U/YELL」（シングル）…16位、初動7000枚（計9000枚）、BE　★ :Cherry Hearts「ねがいごと」（シングル）…18位、初動6000枚（計7500枚）BE（税抜950） :VALSHE「V.D.」（アルバム）…10位、初動7700枚、BE ;2月26日 :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「INPUT ∝ OUTPUT」（アルバム）…33位、BE :宮崎羽衣「U-I-BEST」（ベストアルバム）…67位、BE/ZA ;3月5日 :ANCIENT MYTH「Aerial Memories」（シングル）…49位、初動1600枚（計2200枚）、BE/PU ★ :DAIGO「DAIGOLD」（アルバム）…6位、初動20000枚、BE/ZA :勝田一樹「Kazuki Katsuta」（インストアルバム）…186位、BE/ZA　☆ :ナナイロ「色彩コントラスト」（アルバム）…60位、BE ;3月12日 :V.A.「POCKET MONSTERS BEST WISHES! SUPER BEST」…15位、初動9100枚、BE/PR（税抜3000） :The cold tommy「パスコード」（シングル）…32位、初動2100枚（計3900枚）、BE/PU（ポケモン盤：税抜1300、通常盤：税抜1100） :CREA「REASON」…36位、初動1900枚（計3000枚）、BE/PU（税抜1000） :Qaijff「Qaijff」（アルバム）…16位、初動9000枚、BE（税抜2500） ;3月19日 :WAR-ED「光を探して～未来の君へ～」（シングル）…GA（税抜1200） ;3月26日 :新山詩織「しおり」（アルバム）…39位、初動3900枚、BE（税抜2500） :BOYFRIEND「My Avatar」（シングル）…6位、初動21000枚、BE（初回A、B：税抜1400、通常：税抜950） :瞬間リアライズ「瞬間リアライズ!」（シングル）…32位、初動2200枚（計2700枚）、BE（税抜950）　★ :Loe「閃」（ミニアルバム）…243位、DGO（税抜1500） ;4月2日 :Gimmick.「Never Say Never」（シングル）…62位、初動800枚（計1100枚）、GZ/CR（税抜450） :Pertorika「enterium」（ミニアルバム）…49位、BE/PU（税抜1600）　★ ;4月9日 :BAND A「○か×か」（アルバム）…43位、BE/PU（税抜2500） :mana「high school memory ～あなたへ～」（ミニアルバム）…67位、BE/ZA（税抜1600）　★ :DISACODE「サクラ×クロク×クラク」（アルバム）…35位、BE/ZA（税抜2500） ;4月16日 :Toshl「CRYSTAL ROCK」（アルバム）…9位、BE（税抜2500） :dolls「Someday」（シングル）…9位、初動11000枚（計13400枚）、BE/PU（ポケモン盤：税抜1200、通常盤：税抜950） :Pinky Doodle Poodle「Pinky Doodle Poodle」（アルバム）…35位、BE/NO（税抜2400） ★ ;4月23日 :ircle「失敗作」（シングル）…7位、初動18000枚（計20100枚）、BE/PU（税抜1200） :岡まこと「Noir」（シングル）…63位、初動1100枚（計1600枚）、BE/ZA（税抜950）　★ :Phonon「メランコリラ／かげろう花火」（シングル）…31位、初動2900枚（計3600枚）、BE/PU（税抜950）　★ :岡崎雪「Shine」（シングル）…91位、初動680枚（計1000枚）、GZ（税抜1100） ;4月30日 :Mighty Mighty（LIPSELECT Masaki Ito）「King Gold」（アルバム）…48位、BE（税抜2500） :松本孝弘「New Horizon」（インストアルバム）…3位、BE/VA（税抜2500） :ナナイロ「DJ xxx/優しい人/Rock Me Baby」（シングル）…51位、初動1600枚（計2400枚）、BE（税抜1100） :やもとなおこ「＝ZERO」（ミニアルバム）…59位、BE（税抜1600） ★ ;5月14日 :Laufen「このまちで」（シングル）…61位、初動810枚（計1400枚）、BE :ACTROID「～X～（クロス）」（シングル）…43位、初動1300枚（計2000枚）、BE/PU :AKIHIDE「RAIN STORY」（インストアルバム）…20位、BE/ZA（初回盤税抜3700、通常盤税抜2500） :Sensation「Sensation III」（インストアルバム）…164位、GZ/DGO（税抜1800） ;5月21日 :Jumpin'「スーパーヒーロー」（シングル）…29位、初動2900枚（計3800枚）、BE（税抜950） :稲葉浩志「Singing Bird」（アルバム）…1位、BE/VA（初回盤税抜3500、通常盤税抜2800） :The cold tommy「conservative dolls」（アルバム）…29位、BE/PU（税抜2500） :少年記「ガゼルバベル」（シングル）…47位、初動2100枚（計3000枚）、GZ/CR（税抜950） :鶴澤夢人（Blanky Pumpkin）、宮崎諒、北田慧、森丘直樹「GUITAR BATTLE WORK SHOP」（インストアルバム）…GZ/DGO（税抜1800） ;5月28日 :BOYFRIEND「スタートアップ!」（シングル）…9位、初動19000枚、BE（初回盤税抜1800、通常盤税抜1000） :Femtocell「Overlook」（シングル）…30位、初動2900枚（計：3400枚）、BE/PU（税抜1100）★ ;6月4日 :川口千里「Buena Vista」（インストアルバム）…43位、BE/ZA（税抜2500） :シギ「青空」（シングル）…60位、初動1100枚（計1900枚）、BE/ZA（税抜900） :RevleZ「Punishment」（シングル）…90位、初動720枚（計1300枚）、GZ/RO（税抜950） ;6月11日 :滴草由実「＃10 story ～Best of Yumi Shizukusa～」（ベストアルバム）…225位、BE/NO（税抜3500） :LIPSELECT「Rock N All」（アルバム）…78位、BE（税抜2500） :Belmosaic「ココロガワリ」（シングル）…61位、初動1100枚（計1700枚）、GZ/RO（税抜1100） ;6月18日 :A Month of Sundays「タイムマシン」（シングル）…47位、初動1500枚、BE（税抜1000） :Phonon「拝啓 この唄を書いたあなたへ」（ミニアルバム）…41位、BE/PU（税抜1600） :3776「3776」（アルバム）…26位、BE（税抜2400） ;6月25日 :イツエ「トランシーバー」（シングル）…33位、初動2300枚（計3100枚）、BE/PU（税抜950） :石井卓&ジョン中村「めくるめく」（ミニアルバム）…80位、BE/PU（税抜1600） :doa「doa BEST ALBUM "open_door" 2004-2014」（ベストアルバム）…55位、初動2200枚、GZ（初回盤税抜4500、通常盤税抜3000） :Blanky Pumpkin「RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW」（シングル）…138位（税抜950） ;7月2日 :The Homesicks「春夏秋冬」（アルバム）…67位、BE/PU（税抜2500）★ :TRILL-DAN「AROUSAL」（ミニアルバム）…39位、BE/PU（初回盤税抜2300、通常盤税抜1800） :藤原いくろう「quatre saisons series『Scenario de la saison -primtemps-』」（インストアルバム）…BE（税抜2500） :藤原いくろう「quatre saisons series『Scenario de la saison -ete-』」（インストアルバム）…BE ;7月9日 :近藤佳奈子「Prism」（アルバム）…79位、BE（税抜2500） :LIPSELECT「Byun2btb（ビュンビュンビーティービー）」（シングル）…62位、初動780枚（計1200枚）、BE（税抜950） ;7月16日 :VALSHE「TRANSFORM/marvelous road」（シングル）…13位、初動8000枚、BE（初回盤A税抜1400、初回盤B税抜1600、通常盤税抜1100） :Sistar「TOUCH & MOVE」（ミニアルバム）…15位、初動6500枚（計8600枚）、BE（初回盤税抜2500、通常盤税抜1800） :高橋美佳子「私の小さな世界」（ミニアルバム）…50位、BE/ZA（税抜1500） ;7月23日 :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「Wonderful Life」（シングル）…48位、初動1500枚、BE（税抜1000） :BOYFRIEND「SEVENTH COLOR」（アルバム）…11位、初動7900枚、BE（初回盤税抜4000、通常盤税抜3000） :Pertorika「五月雨の頃/ラストコール」（シングル）…30位、初動2900枚（計3800枚）、BE/PU ;7月30日 :シュガーパレード「7 SEVEN」（ミニアルバム）…45位、BE（税抜1600） :I-RabBits「10th Anniversary Bootleg」（ベストアルバム）…37位、BE（税抜2500） :Little Wing.「Out of Control」（シングル）…48位、初動1500枚（計2100枚）、ZA（税抜950） ★ ;8月6日 :矢島舞依「シグナル」（シングル）…13位、初動10500枚（累計12500枚）、BE（初回盤税抜1300、通常盤税抜1100） :MECHANICAL TEDDY「Alive in the Moment」（シングル）…36位、初動3100枚（計3600枚）、BE/ZA（税抜950） :植田真梨恵「彼に守ってほしい10のこと」（シングル）…82位、初動930枚（累計1100枚）、GZ（税抜1100） ;8月13日 :ORANGE PORT「VICTORY」（シングル）…15位、初動7700枚（計9000枚）、BE（初回盤税抜1300、通常盤税抜950） :THE LIPSMAX「LIPSY!!!」（ミニアルバム）…27位、BE/ZA（税抜1500）★ :オールドローズ「MOSAIC」（シングル）…48位、初動1550枚（計2100枚）、BE/PU ★ ;8月20日 :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「Greed」（シングル）…58位、初動1700枚、BE（税抜1000） :PINCH COX「彩～始まりの扉～」（ミニアルバム）…35位、初動1950枚（計3000枚）、BE/PU（税抜1600） :滴草由実「Limited」（ミニアルバム）…199位、BE/NO（税抜1600） :WAR-ED「Garden of Solace」（アルバム）…GZ（税抜2000） ;8月27日 :doriko feat. 初音ミク「Nostalgia」（アルバム）…58位、BE（税抜2500） :シュガーパレード「8 EIGHT」（ミニアルバム）…39位、初動1950枚（計3000枚）、BE（税抜1800） :Qaijff「hello world」（シングル）…26位、初動5000枚（計6000枚）、BE（税抜950） :倉木麻衣「無敵なハート/STAND BY YOU」（シングル）…5位、初動26000枚、BE/NO（税抜1000） :Belmosaic「Belmosaic」（アルバム）…62位、GZ/RO（税抜2500） ;9月3日 :ircle「iしかないとか」（アルバム）…14位（月間50位）、初動6300枚（計8000枚）、BE/PU（税抜2500） :dolls「dolls」（ミニアルバム）…19位、5100枚（計6400枚）、BE/PU（税抜1600） :CHROTO「passAge」（ミニアルバム）…40位、2300枚（計2900枚）、BE/ZA（税抜1600） :岡まこと「余生」（シングル）…35位、初動2400枚（計3000枚）、BE/ZA（税抜950） :SUMMER SOLSTICE「Hullucination」（シングル）…30位、初動 ;9月10日 :DAIGO「CHANGE!!/心配症な彼女」（シングル）…10位、初動14000枚、BE/ZA（初回盤A・B税抜1600、通常盤税抜1100） :おい、そこの道あけろ「足を止めた、今日の空」（アルバム）…61位、BE/PU（税抜2400） :Phonon「Lir」（シングル）…34位、初動2250枚（計3600枚）、BE/PU（初回盤税抜1300、通常盤税抜950） :少年記「IN THE SUNLIGHT」（シングル）…57位、初動1350枚（計1600枚）、GZ/CR（税抜950） ;9月17日 :Sistar「I Swear/Hold on Tight」（シングル）…13位、初動7000枚（計8000枚）、BE（初回盤税抜1800、通常盤税抜1200） :Laufen「one」（シングル）…41位、初動1550枚（計2300枚）、BE（税抜950） :MONTBLANC「FUNKY・D」（シングル）…24位、初動3500枚（計4400枚）BE/ZA（税抜950） ★ ;9月24日 :VALSHE「TRIP×TRICK」（シングル）…27位、初動3000枚、BE（通常盤税抜1200） :VALSHE「storyteller II ～the Age Limits～」（ミニアルバム）…39位、BE（税抜2000） :Mighty Mighty（LIPSELECT Masaki Ito）「Silver Queen」（アルバム）…48位、初動2500枚（計2900枚）、BE（税抜2500） :ALTERNATIVE MEDICINE／THE MOMS「Feeling Sorry／Blow Me」（シングル）…43位、初動1800枚（計2300枚）、BE/PU（税抜1000） :Chicago Poodle「Life is Beautiful」（アルバム）…81位、GZ（税抜2500） ;10月1日 :Ryu「静かに恋をして」（アルバム）…96位、BE/ZA（税抜3000） :Femtocell「Plastination」（シングル）…32位、初動2000枚（計2600枚）、BE/PU（税抜950） :Earls Court「Aurora」（シングル）…48位、初動1000枚（計1300枚）、BE/PU（税抜950） :LIPSELECT「Baby I Love You/Level Up」（シングル）…44位、初動1200枚（計1700枚）、BE（税抜1100） ;10月8日 :Cherry Hearts「Rise goes ON!!」（シングル）…24位、初動2900枚（計3500枚）、BE（税抜950） :SM☆SH「君に出会えて」（シングル）…5位（月間24位）、初動25000枚（計26400枚）、BE/ZA（初回盤税抜1100、通常盤税抜1000） :シギ「あなたを想うひとりきりのライブ」（ミニアルバム）…35位、初動1900枚（計3000枚）、BE/ZA（税抜1800） :PINCH COX「JUMPING HIGHER」（シングル）…40位、初動1250枚（計1700枚）、BE/PU（税抜1100） :doa「SMILE」（シングル）…49位、初動1050枚（計1400枚）、GZ（税抜950） ;10月15日 :CREA「ANOTHER DOOR」（アルバム）…34位、初動1600枚（計3000枚）、BE/PU（税抜2500） :Jumpin'「Magic Magic」（シングル）…35位、初動1550枚（計2300枚）、BE/PU（税抜950） :A Month of Sundays「A Quiet Storm」（シングル）…39位、初動1300枚（計1900枚）、BE（税抜950） :DIMENSION「27」（インストアルバム）…60位、BE/ZA（税抜3000） ;10月22日 :sylph emew「&」（アルバム）…51位、初動1400枚（計2300枚）、BE（税抜2500） :久川実津紀「風になって」（シングル）…101位、初動480枚（計600枚）、GZ/DGO（税抜950） :少年記「BANG ME」（シングル）…39位、初動1900枚（計2400枚）、GZ/CR（初回盤1200、通常盤税抜950） ;10月29日 :JEANIST「JEANIST」（ミニアルバム）…51位、初動1400枚（計2600枚）、BE/ZA（初回盤A税抜2200、初回盤B税抜2200、通常盤税抜1600） :やもとなおこ「IPPATSUDORI II」（ミニアルバム）…68位、BE（税抜1600） :THE MOMS／ALTERNATIVE MEDICINE「Bedtime／Kiss Me (Miss Me)」（シングル）…26位、初動2600枚（計3400枚）、BE/PU（税抜1000） :Hachi/Hatch,「イスカンダルに憧れて」（シングル）…77位、初動750枚（計1200枚）、BE/PU（税抜950） ;11月5日 :松本梨香「まんまる～ありがとう」（カバーアルバム）…40位、初動2250枚（計3300枚）、BE/ZA（税抜2500） :mana「別れてしまえ」（シングル）…49位、初動1550枚（計2300枚）、BE/ZA（税抜950） :THE LEAPS「Let's Get Together」（シングル）…52位、初動1350枚（計2000枚）、BE/ZA（税抜950） ;11月12日 :倉木麻衣「MAI KURAKI BEST 151A -LOVE & HOPE-」（ベストアルバム）…2位（月間4位）、初動99000枚（計110400枚）、BE/NO（初回盤A税抜4200、初回盤B税抜4200、通常盤税抜3200） :PARANOIZ「Awakening」（シングル）…14位（月間50位）、初動11800枚（計13300枚）、BE/PU（初回盤税抜1100、通常盤税抜950） :ANCIENT MYTH「Raven Neamhain Sight」（シングル）…37位、初動2000枚（計2400枚）、BE/PU（税抜950） ;11月19日 :KNOCK OUT MONKEY「How long?」（シングル）…53位、初動2250枚（計3000枚）、BE（初回盤税抜1800、通常盤税抜1100） :CERASUS.V.W × Lipselect「Dreaming Heart」（シングル）…70位、初動1600枚（計2000枚）、BE（税抜950円） :BAND A「素晴らしい才能」（シングル）…54位、初動2200枚（計3100枚）、BE/PU（税抜1100） :植田真梨恵「ザクロの実」（シングル）…87位、初動1250枚（計1600枚）、GZ（税抜1100） ;11月26日 :Toshl「未来をEYEしてる」（シングル）…15位、初動8600枚（計10000枚）、BE（初回盤税抜1500、通常盤税抜950） :Love Jam Cats「チキンヒーローモンスター」…37位、初動3020枚（計4000枚）、BE/ZA（税抜950） ★ :青紀ひかり「Ice House Street」（カバーアルバム）…GZ（税抜3000） :Purple Stone「甘酸っぱいマンゴー」（シングル）…84位、初動1000枚（計1400枚）、GZ/CR（初回盤税抜1300、通常盤税抜950） ;12月3日 :新山詩織「絶対」（シングル）…53位、初動1800枚（計2300枚）、BE（初回盤A税抜1600、初回盤B税抜1300、通常盤950） :pertorika「You're Not Alone EP」（ミニアルバム）…37位、初動3090枚（計4600枚）、BE（税抜1600） :ATHENA「MAYBE TOMORROW ～アシタカモシレナイ～」（シングル）…70位、初動1250枚（計1700枚）、BE（税抜950） ★ ;12月10日 :久松史奈「サイバートレイン」（シングル）…84位、初動710枚、（計1000枚）BE/NO（税抜1100） ;12月17日 :MONTBLANC「Keep on Smile」（シングル）…33位、初動2050枚（計3100枚）、BE/ZA（税抜950） :V.A.「THE BEST OF TV ANIMATION SLAM DUNK ～Single Collection～ HIGH SPEC EDITION」（コンピレーションアルバム）…198位、BE/PR ;12月24日 :シギ「冷める太陽」（シングル）…35位、初動2250枚（計3800枚）、BE/ZA（税抜950） :3776「さよなら小学生」（シングル）…31位、初動2650枚（計4200枚）、BE（税抜950） :CERASUS.V.W × Lipselect「Dreaming Heart」（シングル）…43位、初動1800枚（計2600枚）、BE（税抜800） :うたたねこ歌劇団（Jumpin'、ピュアレモン、Pocchimo）「恋する12歳」（シングル）…100位 :GARNET CROW「GARNET CROW BEST OF BALLADS」（ベストアルバム、解散後）…55位、GZ（税抜3000） :Gimmick.「君詩」（シングル）…70位、初動920枚（計1700枚）、GZ/CR（税抜950） 補足 *BE - Being Music Entertainment *BE/VA - VERMILLION RECORDS *BE/PU - pure：infinity *BE/NO - NORTHERN MUSIC *BE/ZA - ZAIN RECORDS *BE/PR - PIKACHU RECORDS *GZ - GIZA studio *GZ/DGO - D-GO *GZ/CR - CRIMZON *GZ/RO - Rozetta 初動・累計売り上げはあくまでも推定のものです。上記にあげた作品は全て音楽CDで出したものです。ただ、ダミー歴史なので鵜吞みは決してしないでください。 カテゴリ:ビーイングのディスコグラフィ（フィクション）